


the imposters among us

by ppumeonae_bigvibe



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Based on an Among Us Game, Gen, Mira HQ (Among Us), The Skeld (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppumeonae_bigvibe/pseuds/ppumeonae_bigvibe
Summary: InnerSloth place challenges in the form of Imposters, for the crewmates. This is to "enhance their analytic and logical thinking, fighting ability and teamwork", and "to prepare them for the unknown" upon reaching Mira HQ. Nobody knows what's waiting there. And nobody knows what comes after Mira HQ.★·.·ඞ·.·★ ★·.·ඞ·.·★ ★·.·ඞ·.·★ ★·.·ඞ·.·★Classes upon classes of astronauts have been sent to Mira HQ with the sole purpose of setting up a communication center that will be coupled to the one in InnerSloth.None survived.★·.·ඞ·.·★ ★·.·ඞ·.·★ ★·.·ඞ·.·★ ★·.·ඞ·.·★Year 15. Class 691. The 691th Class to venture to Mira HQ.The 12 crewmates have only worked together for half a year. But that was enough time to forge friendship amongst them. Ignoring the very fact that their friend might be their foe, they go on an expedition to secure the communication channel.  Will the crewmates triumph?
Kudos: 10





	1. Backstory

**Author's Note:**

> updates are slow! please bear with me! 
> 
> ★·.·ඞ·.·★ ★·.·ඞ·.·★ ★·.·ඞ·.·★ ★·.·ඞ·.·★ ඞ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the backstory of how the crewmates came to be

InnerSloth is a facility in outer space that cultivates and raises teenagers to explore the unknown. All astronauts are no stranger to these trainings, for they have been born and bred to be extraordinary astronauts in InnerSloth. Each of them is named after a color and a number, and belongs to a class. 

This is the hierarchy: 144 Astronauts per Year -> 12 Astronauts per Class -> 12 Classes per Batch -> Each Batch is watched by 1 Assistant Manager alongside 1 Manager -> Managers can promote to Senior Manager, whereby they directly report to the Head. 

These are the 3 main rules in InnerSloth training ground  
1\. Refer to each other by their color and code.  
2\. Do not remove your helmet or another astronaut's helmet, unless in your own sleeping quarters  
3\. Remain in your sleeping quarters during the respective rest times. 

★·.·ඞ·.·★ ★·.·ඞ·.·★ ★·.·ඞ·.·★ ★·.·ඞ·.·★

From age 3 to 15, crewmates are exposed to spaceship stimulations, to self-defense drills and even language classes for communication with extraterrestrial beings. They have to learn everything and internalize all they have experience for the streaming period.

At 16, everyone is assigned to a class and undergoes streaming period, whereby they will be entitled a role to play. Be it Captain, Doctor, Helsmen, everyone is required to spend another one and a half years to full master the scope of their given role. The remaining half is to work with their official group mates. 

By 18, they will be sent out, properly trained, to Mira HQ. InnerSloth promised that if astronauts come back alive from their expedition, they will be promoted to Assistant Manager or Manager. 

The hopes and wishes of the astronauts prevails. 

★·.·ඞ·.·★ ★·.·ඞ·.·★ ★·.·ඞ·.·★ ★·.·ඞ·.·★


	2. Hiraeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiraeth (n.): a homesickness for a home to which you cannot return, a home which maybe never was
> 
> POV: Red
> 
> trigger warning: none
> 
> word count: 560

The Skeld was awfully quiet, save for the clunking sound Red's boots were making. The metal doors glided with a soft whoosh, and Red stepped into MedBay. "Hello Pink." "Hiya Red~! Here for the MedScan?" He nodded and Pink stepped aside. "I'll watch you do it!" "Sure. I'll wait for you to do your task." He gazed as Pink inserted the test tubes into the holders in the fume hood. 

_Pink isn't the Imposter then. ___

Standing on the elevated platform, Red waited for the machinery to do its job. The neon green ring of the holographic scanner moved vertically, effectively capturing Red's vitals. "All cleared." The system announced and he stepped off. "I'll get going then! My samples still need a good minute or two!" Pink saluted, her bangs bobbing up and down as she bounded out of MedBay. Red's eyes darted up and down, checking for the next task to do in his high-tech helmet. 

"Fancy seeing you here, Red." Black's baritone comment caused Red to spin around on his heels, having caught Red off-guard. Something about Black didn't fit right, but he was in no position to say. Afterall it hasn't been long since Black had join InnerSloth as a technician. "Same to you Black." 

_Black wouldn't be picking out the samples, for Pink just did it. So it would have to be the MedScan. ___

"I'll be going. See you around!" Red managed a smile, taking one last glance before leaving MedBay, not wanting to raise suspicions. He bumped into Yellow, who let out a shriek. "Shooting asteroids! You gave me one hell of a scare Red!" He sheepishly sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorry Yellow. Why were you running anyways?" "I'm going to storage! I've got to fix wiring." She pointed. 

All of a sudden, the alarms started blaring and the lights dimmed considerably. "The lights are out!" Yellow exclaimed. Red stretched out his hand and when he found Yellow's wrist, he tugged her closer to him, "Let's go and fix it!" Yellow readily agreed and she led the way. The only source of lights that was being emitted was from their helmets; The LED lights being installed around their visor ensured the two of them didn't trip over the boxes in storage. 

Upon reaching, Red found Cyan, Lime and Brown fiddling with the switches and trying getting the right combination. The lights flickered for a second or two, before returning back to normal. He acknowledged the three of their presence. 

"I'm headed to Reactor. Anyone wants to tag along?" Cyan asked no one in particular. "I'll go with you. I have something there too." Brown trekked alongside Cyan, the duo walking out of Electrical. "I have a task to do here." Lime pointed as she shuffled to the back of the room. 

Red scrolled through his own taskbar, noting the 4 more tasks left. For this particular expedition, each crewmate will receive 5 tasks to complete. It was their way of keeping sane (and keeping track of time) until The Skeld reaches Mira HQ. He followed Yellow out of Electrical as she strolled ahead of him to the panel installed in the wall. 

"You...trust me right?" Yellow softly mumbled. Red glanced at the total task bar in his holographic visor, noting the increase in the number of completed tasks.

"Yes I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed it, give it a kudos or leave a comment!


	3. Rulitant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rulitant (n.): glowing or glittering with ruddy or golden light
> 
> trigger warning: character death! (but mentioned super briefly)
> 
> POV: Blue
> 
> word count: 642

Blue hummed a simple tune under her breath, trying to keep her fears away despite the lights being fixed a few seconds ago. Who knows what might be lurking in the shadows? The soft glow emanating from Admin comforted Blue as she hurriedly made her way to the room. Brightly lit, she let out a sigh of relief when she spotted Orange looking at the holographic map in the middle of the room. “Hi Blue.” 

“Hello hello Orange!” She greeted as she strolled past him to swipe her admin card. Blue heard him murmur to himself, tapping on the screen whilst deep in thought. Subconsciously sticking out her tongue, she ran her card through the sensor. A smile graced her face as soon as she heard the system accept it and she pocketed her card. Orange stumbled back and that caught Blue’s attention. “Are you okay?” “I think Green’s dead.” 

It felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her own lungs. She coughed, “Green? O-On what basis?” Orange frantically gestured at the map, “I saw a flicker at Upper Engine and that was where Green was headed! I-I’ve got to go check on him!” Blue watched, mouth agape as Orange burst out of the room at the speed of light. She peered at the neon green map, noticing the movement of a crewmate (Orange, her mind helpfully supplied) out of Admin.

Should she go? Blue took a big step towards the door, before retracting her legs and standing there. A terrible feeling washed over her and she crossed her fingers, praying fervently that Green would be okay. 

A loud blare sounded. Her heart dropped. 

Blue found herself back at the Cafeteria, with all the other crewmates. Everyone except Green. Orange banged the table, “Who did this?! I-I didn’t even have a chance to validate him!” His voice cracked and Blue rubbed his back. “Where was the body?” Purple calmly asked and Blue piped up, “At Upper Engine. Orange and I were at Admin and we saw a flicker on the Admin Map. There was someone else there.” 

“Red is cleared. He did the MedBay Scan in front of me.” Pink shifted her weight to her left side. “I can cover for Yellow. She did the download task in Storage.” Red nodded at Yellow. “I was headed to Reactor with Cyan. I need to unlock manifolds and he needs to start the reactor.” Brown proved as Cyan agreed. 

“Why are you looking at me like that Cyan? I swear I did my tasks at Electrical!” Lime crossed her arms in front of her chest, raising an eyebrow. “Sheesh, I was just glancing around the room.” “Someone can follow me to clear the trash!” White suggested, raising her hands up above her head.  
“So let’s not vote anyone out?” Black concluded and added on, “We don’t have enough evidence to vote someone out just yet, right?” Everyone murmured in agreement, pressing their own “Skip Vote” button in their own respective panel on the meeting table. Blue’s hand hovered over between Red and Black, before she internally slapped herself and went with the majority. 

Turning her head to look at Orange, she noticed that his hands were tightly clenched at his sides. “After this round, I’m sure we can figure out who is suspicious!” She patted his arm, and he sighed. All 11 crewmates stepped away from the meeting table, subtly making eye contact with each other. “Let’s just pair with someone different this time round.” Red proposed and without much hesitation everyone went off, some alone and some in pairs. “Blue, let’s go?” Purple waited nearby for her.

Before leaving, Blue glanced up at Orange, a pang of regret weighing heavily in her heart. “I’m going off now.” 

“Go ahead. I-I need to get myself together, for the sake of Green.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took way too long,, but i was super caught up with graded assignments and project work >:[
> 
> if you enjoyed it, give it a kudos or leave a comment!


	4. Schwellenangst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> InnerSloth place challenges in the form of Imposters, for the crewmates. This is to "enhance their analytic and logical thinking, fighting ability and teamwork", and "to prepare them for the unknown" upon reaching Mira HQ. Nobody knows what's waiting there. And nobody knows what comes after Mira HQ.
> 
> ★·.·ඞ·.·★ ★·.·ඞ·.·★ ★·.·ඞ·.·★ ★·.·ඞ·.·★
> 
> Classes upon classes of astronauts have been sent to Mira HQ with the sole purpose of setting up a communication center that will be coupled to the one in InnerSloth
> 
> None survived.
> 
> ★·.·ඞ·.·★ ★·.·ඞ·.·★ ★·.·ඞ·.·★ ★·.·ඞ·.·★
> 
> Year 15. The 691th class to venture to Mira HQ.
> 
> The 12 crewmates have only worked together for less than half a year. But that was enough time to forge friendship amongst them. Ignoring the very fact that their friend might be their foe, they go on an expedition to secure the communication channel. Will the crewmates triumph?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> schwellenangst (n.): “fear of crossing a threshold to embark on something new.” 
> 
> trigger warning: character death! (and a poorly written killing scene)
> 
> POV: green
> 
> word count: 623

Green exhaled loudly. “Upper engine it is.” The cold atmosphere caused him to shiver, and for some reason he couldn’t help but feel uneasy. He didn’t particularly like the Upper Engines, but if it was his task, then he’d do it with no hesitation. 

Anything to get to Mira HQ, right? 

He peered inside the MedBay, noting a flash of red and maybe black. Hands gripping onto the straps of the oxygen tank, he sped up. His heart beat in trepidation, shivers running down his spine. Shakily exhaling once more, he stepped up to do his task: align engine output. Green firmly planted his hands on the steering wheel, he widened his stance. With heavy steps, he exerted an immense amount of force, pushing the engine output to the right. 

Smiling to himself, he saw the overall taskbar increase. “A task well done indeed.” A gravelly voice came from behind him and Green couldn’t help but flinch, “O-Oh hey Black! W-What are you doing here?” Green swore he was well-trained at the InnerSloth facility, but at the same time terror was overtaking his senses and all he wanted to do was run. Black leaned towards him, yet all Green could do was inhale sharply. His body refused to move. 

What the heck? I-I was trained for this! I was the best fighter in my class! Don’t fail me now!

“I’m doing my tasks...making sure that this is your last breath.” It was then when Green noticed ruby red orbs shining brightly through the tinted visor. Black had dark, slimy tentacles emerging from the middle of his belly and Green resisted the urge to faint. 

His throat clamped up and his eyes quivered, his limbs being held captive by a tentacle each. Struggling to free himself, Green prayed fervently that another crewmate would find him. “Tongue-tied, aren’t you? I thought you were rather gung-ho for being the first in martial arts class; turns out the facility is no match for the Imposters.” Black sinisterly chuckled. 

He felt a sharp tip prodding where his heart was. “Was a nice chat. See you never.” Green choked as the tip easily punctured his body and death had never tasted so unworthy. 13 years spent training hard for his first voyage. The black tip was extracted excruciatingly slowly, and Green let out a strangled gasp as blood poured out from where the knife-like tentacle plunged into. 

Blank nonchalantly took a large stride back as Green’s knees buckled. He fell down, not having the strength to push himself back up; the wound was too big to be even fixed. Wordlessly, Black climbed into the nearby vent and the lid closed with a soft clank. 

It’s no use struggling. All he could do was to hope his crewmates were quick to vote the Imposter out before anyone else gets the same treatment as him. “Oh no! Green! Oh no, no, no!” Green opened his eyes, only to find his closest friend, Orange running to him. Desperation laced Orange’s voice as his hands trembled. 

“No! Don’t leave me, please! I-I don’t even know you...I d-don’t even know your name!” No one did. They weren’t allowed to share their name for attachment purposes. 

His broken cry was muffled, as if he was in space, silence swallowing him whole. “Stay with me please! You’re my best friend.” He mustered the last of his strength, “Ge...Geri.” Orange’s sobs ceased and he hiccuped, “Y-Your name is Geri? M-My name is Oliver!” He managed another nod, his eyelids feeling extremely heavy. “No! No, no, no! Please, no! Wake up!” Orange gripped his shoulders, shaking Green violently. The last of his strength ebbed out. 

_Goodbye Oliver. I’ll see you again in the next life. ___


	5. Eldritch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eldritch (adj.): eerie; weird; spooky
> 
> pov: pink 
> 
> trigger warning: none
> 
> word count: 630

Green’s passing was a shock to everyone. He was the least expected person to have been attacked. To Pink, he was a good crewmate, and a loyal comrade to say the least. Being called back to the meeting table had genuinely affected her emotional state of mind. Green died in vain, and Pink was determined to unearth the identity of all the crewmates for the safety of her and her team.

Pink could not trust anyone. Not just yet. 

She just had to play cautious for now.

Clenching and unclenching her fists, she spun on the balls of her feet and headed back to MedBay to pick out the anomaly to be discarded. The MedBay was eerily quiet and Pink winced at the loud whooshing sound the door produced when it opened. Taking big strides, she stepped forward to the fume hood where the samples were waiting for her. A cacophony of beeps later, she removed the outlier and disposed of it, all while tapping her feet nervously against the hard metal floor.

“Okay, okay. I am done here.” She exhaled, licking her bottom lip. She shivered, tensing up. Was that my imagination or did I really hear that sound…? “Completed!” The synthetic voice coming from the system did nothing to soothe her as the fume hood automatically closed. As quickly as she entered the room, she left it, glancing at the task bar increasing. One down, four more to go.

Admin room, admin room, admin room. Pink chanted to herself, wringing her hands. Why should I be worried? No wait, I have all the reasons to be scared, right? I could be the next one to go… her negative thoughts consumed her whole and she attempted to eradicate them.

“Pink!” She jumped, her hair standing on end, head whipping to find the source of the mellow voice. “Oops. Did I scare you?” Purple gave a slight bow, the taller gliding towards Pink. “I’m sorry, I won’t do that again.” Purple held her hands up, as if surrendering, 

Now Pink felt bad, “I’m okay, I promise. Just—” “—Taken back by Green’s death, right? All of us are.” Purple placed a hand on Pink’s shoulder. Pink piped up, “What’s your task?”  
“I’m passing by here to go to Shields, but I saw you and thought that I should go around with you since you look lonely.”

Should I trust her? 

She chewed the inside of her mouth, as she twiddled her thumbs. “Okay, I guess you could follow me. I could prove to you too.” Purple curtly nodded, “Okay. Shall we go?” Exiting via the South Entrance of the Cafeteria, Pink lightly walked beside Purple. “What’s your favourite lesson in the training facility?” Pink randomly brought up. 

“Self-defence and then languages. I came in second after Green for all the years we’ve trained together.” A moment of silence fell between them and Purple smacked her helmet, “Oh shucks, I…uh did not mean to bring up Green.”

“It’s okay. I plan to find who the Imposter is before they come after us.” Pink fished out her admin card and swiped it in one smooth motion. “There, I proved myself.” Purple nodded her head. Great, I have Red and Purple as my witnesses now, so I should be in the clear. 

“Do you want to follow me? My task isn’t very obvious, but you can check the task bar when I fix the shields later.” Another dilemma for Pink. Her eye twitched but she gazed up at the taller female “Okay. I’ll follow you.” She couldn’t see Purple’s face but judging by the silhouette of her face through the visor, Purple was grinning at her answer, “Let us go then?”

Pink restlessly strode alongside her, apprehensive of what is to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed it, give it a kudos or leave a comment!


End file.
